


Falling.

by Living_Fast



Series: Holding the world in my palms, it's you. [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I will give down with this ship, LOVE MY CHILDREN, M/M, MY SONS, OKAY I LOVE MY SONS, OKAY LET ME LOVE THIS SHIP OKAY, Other, Soft Alexander, Thomas still thinks Alexander I adorable, author regrets everything, but you get the point, i mean not this, soft thomas, they are adorable, yes we are doing this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: Alexander.Thomas.FallingFallingFallingGod he can’t help falling.





	Falling.

**Author's Note:**

> This time is a little jack. Before they are married. Just to make that clear 
> 
> And yes we are doing this again.
> 
>  
> 
> (AHHHHH this posted instead of saving with out posting so it’s in edited and not finished)

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_He’s smiling, laughing._

_But falling_

_that’s fine_

_He doesn’t need the ground beneath his feet, he’s falling and that’s okay._

_Because this falling isn’t going to hurt him. He’s not falling into the black land scape of nothing, no he’s falling._

_Falling for._

_Falling to._

_Falling for a man._

_Falling to a warm heart._

_He’s not going to push this way, he wants to fall. He’s not going to scream and cry. No just fall._

_Falling,_

_Falling, not apart._

_Falling, to._

_Falling in love._

_Falling in love with a man whose falling for him._

_God, he can’t help falling in love with Thomas._

* * *

 Alexander laughed, Thomas, tickling his sides. Pressing kisses to his jaw, he was laughing along with Alex. Letting the small man squeal, and giggle. Letting him bask in being adored. Let be pampered, pressing kisses to every inch of skin on Alex’s face. 

_Falling._

Smiling Thomas pressed one last kiss to Alee’s lips, rolling over. Alexander caught his breath for a moment, giggling still. He climbed on top of Thomas laying on his chest, wiggling to get comfy. Thomas’s smile grew, letting the smaller male get situated before throwing a lazy arm over his waist the other going to his hair. Tugging off the bothersome hair band he took from John after leaving his normal ribbon at home. Thomas brushes his fingers through his hair, tugging out knots, twisting small pieces into braids, Alexander is talking quietly. 

_Falling_

Some book he’s long forgotten the title of he memorized years ago. Thomas listens, nothing more then basking in the softness of Alex’s voice. When he’s not yelling or discussing something he’s frustrated about, his voice his soft, silky, so quiet that when’s he’s ordering dinner or lunch he has to repeat himself a bit louder. Alexander yawned lightly interrupting himself mid sentence. 

_Falling_

Thomas kisses the crown of his head, rolling over dumping Alex off his chest. Lifting his legs to his chest he shuffled under the covers. Alexander did the same, pressing his body against Thomas’s. A kiss pressed to his cheek, arms wrapping around his body.  He giggled sleepily, closing his eyes. Relaxing. 

_Falling_

* * *

 

Thomas pulled Alexander to his chest, both dancing along with the music flowing from a speaker in the house. Both moving like ducks in water, Thomas leading Alex through the house across the living room. 


End file.
